His Punishment
by Jasane-chan
Summary: Getting smacked, bashed, and pounded just doesn't seem to be working anymore.
1. Part 1

**I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters ok? stop bothering me about it!**

* * *

Everything went black, the next thing Miroku knew he was tightly bound to a tree. Then Sango appeared from behind that tree, dressed in her slayer outfit, but without most of the armor.

"Sango, hey can you help me out?" he asked.

"…No" she said with a face that could scare Sesshomaru.

"Huh? Why?" Miroku asked again, trying to struggle out.

"This is your punishment" Sango paced back and forth in front of him with her hands behind her back, "since bashing you to no end doesn't seem to work, I've thought of something much, much worse"

Miroku was getting nervous now, "what might that be? Are you going to kill me?" he asked knowing that couldn't be her intention.

She stopped to look at him "In a way" an evil smirk played across her face and she walked slowly and a bit seductively towards him. Miroku watched her hips sway in a lovely motion until she was mere inches away from him.

She said, "This unbelievable urge you have to touch me, will be taken away" Sango traced a finger across his jaw line, "my _dearest _Miroku" He swallowed hard and his heart began to pump faster.

Then from nowhere she pulled out a small pocketknife and waved it in his face, as if to show him it was clean, no tricks. While never loosing eye contact, she ran the dull side of the knife carefully down his neck. When skin became the neckline of his robes, she switched from the dull side to the sharp edge and sliced into the cloth, exposing some of his chest. Miroku was highly confused by Sango's actions but dare he say, he liked it. The blade had nicked his shoulder, he didn't really notice until… she traced the cut with her warm, wet tongue. He loved that velvet feel running over his shoulder. While Sango was busy "mending" the wound, her hands were off on there own, feeling all around the bare skin of his chest, pressing harder here and lighter there. She could hear him breathing hard now, Sango had Miroku wrapped around her finger and decided to change her route of "torture".

Leaving the cut, she moved back up his neck to kiss the sensitive skin below his ear. She could feel his pulse race under her lips. By this time, Miroku was moaning her name over and over in a raspy whisper. His chest rose and fell roughly against Sango's overpowering hands as she kissed and sucked the area around his collar bone. Oh how Miroku wanted to return the favor! His hands wriggled under the rope, desperate to wrap themselves around her and treat her as she was doing him. Sango suddenly stopped long enough to ask,

"You want me that bad hm?"

"Yes! Oh god yes I do!" he wiggled even harder, she stepped back to observe him, "Dammit, untie me Sango pleeease!" she laughed a little and put her hands behind her back again.

"No, I told you" she walked back up to him and pressed her whole body against his, "this is all part of your punishment, remember?"

Sango wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled in closer until their lips met. Miroku moaned loud, the vibrations tickled her. Her tongue grazed his if only for a second and before he knew it she had pulled away. He tried to stretch his neck out farther to make it last longer, but failed. He licked his lips, and they both wanted more.

Silence.

If it were any quieter, you'd be able to hear both their hearts pounding inside their chests. Sango was first to break the silence.

"Ask"

"Wha-?" his mind was so clouded he couldn't concentrate.

"Ask me; if you _want _me so badly, I want to hear you beg for me, beg for me to untie you". At this point if she asked him to skip around, wearing a dress, while singing and picking daisies, he'd probably do it. He took in a breath and started,

"Please Sango, I'm already so high off you I can't take it, don't you realize how much I _need_ you, not want, need" he continued, "you're the all around best woman I've ever met, and I know I fool around…a lot, but I can't see myself just _fooling around _with you, I care way too much to do that, I want you to feel comfortable around me when I tell and show that I love you" one last pause, "will you allow me to be yours? Can I have you and your love Sango?"

Really, Sango couldn't speak after that and felt her cheeks warm up, but she was supposed to be in charge here and that control would not be lost to a few touching words, but was very close to losing it anyway, so she shook it off and smiled at Miroku.

"Of course you can, Miroku"

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, his mind going over what she'd just said making sure he heard right, "…R-really?" he finally managed to say.

She nodded happily "Yup"

"So you'll untie me then?"

"Nope" Sango said still smiling.

"Sangooo" Miroku whined.

"Hey, I never said I'd actually untie you, Miroku, and technically you didn't ask for me to untie you, you asked for _me, _you got what you wanted"

"Yeah but, but-"

She dragged a finger up his neck and under his chin, "I suggest you figure it out soon because it looks like it might rain, and with you all bare chested" she glanced down at his chest "you could get awfully sick"

"Come on Sa-" he was cut off.

"Uh, uh, can't talk your way out of this one, good luck" she kissed his nose before walking off. Miroku began to try and squirm loose once more, "Sango wait!" She waved without turning around, "you can't just leave-!"

"Love you Miroku" she called back, and kept walking.

He sighed, "I love you too Sango" that's when he saw the pocket knife she was using, at his feet. He looked back up and yelled to Sango "I hope you're ready for the consequences when I finally get myself out of this!" This time she stopped and turned around. She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled back, "I'll be expecting the worse!" Miroku could hear her fading laughter and smiled, but groaned at one last problem,

'How in the word could she possibly expect me to free myself with such a small knife that I can't even hold!?'

* * *

**Hahahaha I'm so very mean to Miroku! I luv him though. hope you liked it, i didn't work too too hard on this but i think it came out good.**


	2. Part 2

~Yay! I'm back after about a year or so heheh sorry, but I had MAJOR writer's block!! I'm here now aren't I? And I have the chapter all you guys have been waitin' for (instead of just leaving our poor pervert stuck to a tree for the rest of his life)

~Before you go on, I'd like to _**dedicate**_ this chapter to the person who gave me an idea I could work with and that saved me from the terrible writer's block _and_ opened the door to inspiration ^_^.

~So Thank You very, very much **Safaia Bara **for your help, I hope you like what I came up with.

~~That was my first dedication btw. :p

Enjoy!

* * *

"Dammit!" Miroku huffed at yet another futile attempt to break free. It had been close to two hours since Sango left him bound to that blasted tree. It'd been about an hour since he gave up on that stupid knife, too. The bark of the tree dug through his robes into his back from all the previous struggle.

Plus, to add insult to injury, salt to his wounds, it was indeed raining like Sango said it would; no heavy down pour, just a steady rain, enough to soak through his clothes. The monk sighed and bowed his head in defeat. This was entirely his fault though.

He brought this on himself.

At that realization, a wave of frustration ran through his body, his head shot up only to collide with the post behind him. Miroku groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, willing the sharp pain away. Finally, it subsided and he tipped his face towards the grey sky, the rain drops pat at his skin.

'If only she weren't so damn attractive!' he thought. That's when he heard yelling and some familiar snarling. Miroku looked to his left to see some figures blurred by the rain. Shippo appeared some yards away in front of Miroku, his orange hair wet and matted over his emerald eyes. Then he stopped and stuck out his tongue then patted his little bottom at the enraged hanyou.

So surprised at seeing a familiar face, Miroku didn't realize to ask for the kitsune's help before he scurried off, "Oh-wait Shippo-!" He cursed himself for being so slow. He looked up again and could see something loud, angry, and red approaching fast through the rain. Miroku's brows rose in anticipation, "Hey! Inuy-,"

He blazed pasted Miroku before he could even finish! So, once again, he hung his head low to his chest.

"Inuyasha, leave Shippo alone!" There was hope after all! Kagome stopped a few feet away from the monk to catch her breath.

"Ah, ah! Kagome over here! Help me!" She straightened up and peered towards the voice, "Miroku?" Kagome jogged over to him, her forest green poncho flapping behind her, "How'd you get like this!?" she stepped around the tree, seeking out the knot.

"Oh, thank you, thank you Kagome, I'm forever in your debt!" he gave a sigh of relief for his savior.

"Yeah, sure thing," she found it and worked the tangle loose. The ropes went limp around him.

Freedom!

Even before the ropes could hit the ground, Miroku scooped Kagome up in a grateful embrace. She giggled at his show of appreciation, then he set he back on her feet and rested his hands on her shoulders; she asked again, "Ok Miroku, really, how'd you end up tied to a tree?" She glanced at his ripped robes and bare chest, getting more confused. He gave her a look as if he just remembered something and simply told the girl, "Sango" and he took off.

"Wha-?" Kagome pondered this for a minute; her eventual laughter muffled by the rain. She breathed an amused sigh and went after the two quarreling demons.

As Miroku trudged through the tree line of the forest, he found Sango sitting on the porch of the abandoned shrine they'd found and dubbed as their campsite for the night, protected from the slacking rain that fell from the still grey sky. She sat to the side; her right arm supported her weight, and the other lightly stroked Kirara's back. She'd changed back into her travel robes and her hair, loose from its usual ribbon, draped over her shoulder. She looked absolutely beautiful.

Oh, she was definitely going to get it. Miroku grinned evilly.

Sango looked up, a small grin of her own on her face, "Here he comes," she whispered to her companion, "how bad do you think his _revenge's_ going to be?" Kirara's muzzle scrunched up as she emitted a sound somewhere between a wine and growl as if saying 'I really don't want to know' and scampered away before she could find out.

Miroku calmly ascended the few stairs and squatted in front of Sango, his arms rested on his up-bent knees. He stared at her, intense navy to deep brown.

"A little sore are we?" she teased. His visage lingered on her mouth before he kissed her full on and forceful, sending small shocks throughout her body. His teeth tugged her bottom lip as he pulled away; he shifted onto his hands and knees.

In a low intimate voice he said, "Well I can't help be sore, Sango, after what you did," then he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "I am also unbelievably frustrated, both mentally and physically," he let the slick underside of his tongue slide down her neck, "and you _will_ sate me." he growled.

It was the way he said it that got her heart going.

Sango watched his hands, chilled by the rain, start to roam. They went down her arms to the bottom hem of her skirt and pushed forward so it was hiked up around her thighs. She closed her eyes; the feel of the fabric and Miroku's hands gliding up her smooth bare legs was unbelievably good. Her body temperature was steadily rising yet he gave her goose bumps.

Miroku repositioned himself between her legs and put his hands around her waist to pull her as close to him as possible. Sango felt the dampness of his robes seep through her own along with a heat that seemed to accumulate under her belly. He tugged her collar so that it was draped loosely around her shoulders, giving Miroku enough room to work with. He kissed all around the exposed skin then bit into the bend of her neck. She whimpered and stiffened, but relaxed as a tingly feeling rose when he sucked the affliction. He could hear her breathing get heavy and could feel her blood race through her veins beneath her skin.

He hummed into her and said huskily, "I bet I could get your pulse going even faster," he lips brushed against the skin below her ear, "and I think you know how." He kneaded her breast lightly and stroked his thumbs over two small bulges that protruded through her top. Sango sucked in a shaky breath, "Miroku" she practically moaned out, he looked up at her for a second; he was listening, "we can't do this- mmmn-" she hissed as he gently bit into a shapely swell of flesh, "-here." she managed to finish. He suddenly groped her ass roughly and she jumped.

"Oh, I believe we can" he stated. Miroku took her wrists and held them down behind her back so that they rested on the deck, "We're going to go on so long and I'm going to make you same my name so many times _everyone _in the area will know my name," he kissed the hollow of her throat, "and then we'll do it again the next night." he kept his mouth at her neck and rocked his hips into her on every '_next_' and every time she'd moan because it felt so damn good. So he continued, "and the _next _night, and the _next_, and the next night we could go for an all nighter, hm?"

Sango groaned long and bit down on her lip. Miroku smirked and kissed her; his tongue poised to slip in between her lips, but she beat him to it and slid her tongue into his mouth first. He was elated by how eager she was to comply with him. He pulled away just barely; his breath warm on her lips, he said, "I can always keep going you know." Sango's eyes were hazy and her cheeks flushed pink; he had her right where he wanted her. "I think that's enough of my teasing, don't you? I'd hate to have you experience any kind of…," he searched for the word and traced a finger down her neck to her exposed cleavage, "_sexual frustration, _my lovelySango_._" In being such a dazed jumble of hormones, she couldn't respond (nothing even partially intelligent anyway).

He released her wrists, stood up and began riding himself of his clothes. Sango couldn't help but concentrate on how his hands deftly untied the knot of his robes then strip them off his body.

…Damn…

It Miroku saw her they way Sango saw him; she couldn't blame the man for not being able to keep his hands to himself! He wasn't entirely naked though. You wouldn't believe how grateful Sango was that he decided to wear the "boxer shorts" Kagome had bought for the guys of the group. She _was_ little miffed about her best friend even thinking about clothes that concerned specific areas of _Miroku's_ body, but those dark midnight blue shorts did look hella good low on his hips and they'd look even better in the pile of clothes they'd soon accumulate. Just the thought got her heated from head to toe.

Sango too preoccupied with fantasizing about future "events" failed to notice Miroku gently pushing her back onto the hard wood porch and then straddle her waist.

"Sango," his voice sexy smooth as ever seemed to glide over her in one hot caress; he leaned in closer, "I need you to do one last thing for me" she couldn't even fathom what he might have her do. Her mind reeled, desperately trying to find some kind of possible answer. Miroku sat up and said,

"I need you to…"

'What dammit what!?' she was mentally pleading with the guy for god's sake!

"… fix the tear in my robes that _you _created."

'What!?' Miroku leaned back just in time as Sango shot up, her once reeling mind came to a screeching halt at that request. He reached over and grabbed said robes and showed her the rip then passed them to her.

"It's been a _long _day, Sango, and I believe I'm in need of a well, _well_, deserved bath. Do you think they'll be mended by the time I get back?" Miroku then stood and stretched his arms over his head accentuating how lean and toned he was. His arms rested atop his head while he smiled broadly at catching his love ogling _him _for a change, 'Who's the pervert now?' he thought slyly. He bent over, rested his palms on his knees and murmured to her, "I have a lot more self-control than you think…I just rather not control it." And with that he headed towards the spring.

Sango gazed at the man's retreating form; his shoulders, arms and the hands at the end of them that drove her wild; his smooth back _and_ his boxer clad _backside_ her eyes kept darting to…she was ogling him again. The realization made her blush.

Damn him _and_ his sex appeal.

He'd left her upset, disappointed and really, well, horny…but wait wasn't _he _the one saying something about sexual frustration and _not_ having it?

'I think this counts, Miroku' she thought and sighed as she looked at the dark purple clothe she still gripped.

Sango had underestimated him though and lost this round badly, but she had no choice to accept it, still, this didn't mean that the score wouldn't be settled. She'd be finished with his robes sooner than he expected and she'd go to that spring and even out the score.

Oh, yes they _would_ settle this dispute once and for all.

* * *

~Phew~ It feels good to post again...

You People happy now? lol


End file.
